Currently, a base substrate of a flexible display device which is bendable is usually a thin glass substrate or a plastic substrate. The thin glass substrate can be bent to a certain degree, but it is not foldable. The plastic substrate is bendable and foldable, but plastics are of a poor stability and mechanical strength. In addition, as shown in FIG. 1, because of a poor rigidity of the plastic substrate, the plastic substrate will be bent during the manufacturing of the flexible display device, and the yield of product may be reduced as a result. As a solution in the related art, a glass substrate is used as a carrier of the plastic substrate during the manufacturing process, and the glass substrate is separated from the plastic substrate after the manufacturing process is completed, therefore the manufacturing process may be more complex and the cost of production may be increased.